


Armitage Hux/Reader .:You're Mine:. (NSFW)

by KiaraKohana



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Also when you call him "general", Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Hux loves when you beg, Oral Sex, Power Play, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, this kinky man needs reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraKohana/pseuds/KiaraKohana
Summary: You help the General relieve some stress after a long day of running the galaxy~Warning: 1565 words of pure sin- I'm definitely going to hell





	Armitage Hux/Reader .:You're Mine:. (NSFW)

You gasped in pleasure as the general latched onto your neck, your hands weaving into his ginger hair. The cold of your bare back against the durasteel wall contrasted with the heat from the man in front of you. 

"Armitage~" you moaned, your face flushed red, "we'll get caught."

"Not if you keep quiet, kitten~" Hux purred in you ear. 

His words forced you to press your thighs together as he pulled you in for a searing kiss. His skilled tongue swiped over your bottom lip, and you gladly granted him entrance. You moaned hard into the kiss as his tongue explored every inch of your mouth. 

His warm hands crept up to fondle your breasts, rolling your hardening nipples between his fingers. 

"A-ahh~" you moaned as Hux continued to tease you, your hips grinding into his eagerly. You felt his hard erection against your thigh and Hux let out a low growl. 

The red haired general took a step back, leaving you panting against the wall.

"On your knees. Now."

You shivered at his orders.

"Yes sir," you said, complying with this wishes.

Hux stared down at you with a dirty smirk. The submissive look on your face as you got on your knees for him, your (h/c) hair clinging to your face from the sweat-

"You're absolutely gorgeous," Hux said lowly, unbuckling his trousers and pulling them down, along with his underwear.

This certainly wasn't the first time you'd seen the general like this, and he hardly had to give you a command before your mouth was on him, taking him in inch by inch. 

His hands made fists into your hair as he threw his head back in pleasure. You looked up at him, his lust hazed eyes burning into your own as you took his cock. 

You moaned onto him, the vibrations causing him to grip your hair tighter and you smirked to yourself, satisfied with his reaction. You started bobbing your head up and down, trailing your tongue along the vein on his underside. 

You could hear his breathing start to become more erratic and uneven as you continued. He groaned as he thrust into your mouth, moaning as you sucked hard.

He ran his hands through your (h/l) (h/c) hair as he pushed himself further into you.

"(Y/n)~ I'm close," Hux panted, his voice husky.

You sucked harder, using your hands to pleasure what your mouth couldn't as he unraveled in front of you. You never got tired of knowing you had that power over him.

You swallowed all of him as he came down from his high, releasing his member with a lewd popping sound, although the general in front of you was hardly finished with you.

Like a predator hunting his prey Hux pinned you to he floor. You squeaked in surprise and moaned as he took your breast into his mouth.

"You've been so good for me," Hux chuckled, "Time for your reward."

Your core burned with anticipation as he slowly kissed down your body. Hux pressed a kiss to your stomach as he slung one of your legs over his shoulder.

"Hux~ S-shit," You gasped as he pulled your soaked panties down and pressed his tongue to your sensitive clit. 

You moaned uncontrollably as he began to fuck you ruthlessly with his tongue. He lapped hungrily at your clit, moaning occasionally into your entrance. The vibrations made you lose your mind.

"Look at me," he ordered.

You pried your eyes open, looking down at him with teary lust filled eyes as he continued to eat you out. His eye contact was searing, desire only building further in your core. 

He forced two of his fingers into you, his tongue moving back to your swollen clit. You couldn't take much more of this. His fingers began thrusting at an inhuman pace, hitting deep inside of you. The squelching sounds of him eating you out almost drove you over the edge.

"H-Hux~ g-god I can't AHH~!! I can't take much more~" 

You cried shamefully as he continued his lewd actions.

"What do you want?" He smirked devilishly, "I want you to say it."

Your face flushed with embarrassment.

"I-I want t-to-"

You moaned loudly, thrusting your hips into his face. 

"Don't tell me you're embarrassed now, love~" he chuckled airily, "Say my name."

"Armitage~" you cried in pleasure, "I-I want to cum!"

"Good girl," he smirked. 

He thrust his tongue inside you again and furiously rubbed your clit with his fingers.

"A-aaahhhh~ AHHHH~!!!"

You screamed in pleasure as your orgasm hit you. Hux's smirk only widened. He continued to suck on your clit as you came, and your moans grew louder from the overstimulation.

Your hands tangled themselves into his beautiful ginger hair, panting hard from the unbelievable pleasure.

Hux's smirk widened as he let you ride out your high, licking the last of your cum off his fingers. Suddenly, he stood up from his place between your legs.

You took his hand and slowly stood up, your legs still shaking from your climax.

He lifted you up and carried you bridal style to his bed. After placing you on the soft sheets he crawled on top of you, capturing your lips again. 

"Ready?" He asked.

Your heart melted. He asked every time, no matter how kinky or vanilla you were that session. 

You nodded, wrapping your arms around his neck.

Hux brought his hips down to yours, his erection grinding into your entrance. 

"Don't tease me," you moaned, your voice barely above a whisper. 

"I need you."

That one phrase was enough for him to lose his composure.

You gasped as he entered you in one swift motion. The pain was sharp, but lasted for no more than a few seconds, pleasure quickly clouding everything else your body could feel.

"Armitage, move~" you pleaded.

It was an order Hux was happy to follow.

You tried in vain to contain your moans as he thrust in and out of you. Your nails raked down his back as his pace quickened. 

"You look beautiful like this," he panted. 

You smiled up at him. He was the one who looked beautiful. His irises were blown with lust, emerald rings staring down at you with hunger. The thin sheen of sweat covering his porcelain skin gave him a godlike glow. 

You tossed your head back in pleasure as he hit a particularly deep spot inside you. 

"H-hit there again~!"

Suddenly he pulled out of you, flipping you onto your hands and knees. Your face pushed into the soft pillows of his bed as he entered you again, hitting that sweet spot over and over.

"A-ahh~ General~"

Something snapped inside Hux. His thrusts became animalistic, his fingers digging into your hips as he fucked you from behind.

A lewd moan escaped from your throat from how rough he was being. You panted hard and gripped the sheets beneath you until your knuckles turned white. The pleasure overwhelmed all of your senses until all you could feel was him.

"Say my name."

"A-armitage~" you gasped out between moans. You cried his name over an over like a mantra, each time making him lose control more and more.

"Armitage I'm AH~! I-I'm so close~" you cried out in pleasure. 

"Me too," he breathed into your ear. 

His mouth went to your neck, biting down harshly and going over the spot with a kiss. Your face flushed to an even darker shade as you thought about someone seeing the mark that would surely be left there.

"You're mine~" he growled.

"Kriff, Armitage, I'm yours! I'm all yours~" you blushed at your own dirty words as he continued to pound into you relentlessly. 

The knot in your stomach tightened as he reached a hand down between your legs and you nearly screamed as he began to rub your clit, heightening your pleasure. 

Hux's thrusts became desperate and erratic as he neared his end, and you could feel yourself getting unbearably close. 

As you were right on the edge one thrust from him hit you at just the right angle and you cried his name in pleasure as white flooded your vision. 

He came seconds later, moaning your name hotly into your ear. 

He groaned as he pulled out of you, gently laying you down on your back before following along beside you. 

You both lay there for a moment, catching your breath in the afterglow.

"I love you, you know that?" You chuckled airily as you turned to face your beloved General.

For what felt like the first time in his life Armitage felt his heart skip a beat. To be told those words with such sincerity. . . He wondered what in the galaxy he did to deserve someone like you in his life. 

He reached out to cup your face with his hand, stroking your cheek gently as he pulled you in for another kiss. 

"And I love you."

Your eyes widened a bit. You knew he wasn't quite one for words of affection, so he'd usually tell you through his actions. He didn't say those words often, but that made it mean all more when he did.

"You're mine," he said breathlessly. Despite the confident words, his voice wavered, almost as if he was asking a question. 

You laughed gently, taking his hands in yours reassuringly. 

"I'm yours, Armitage Hux."

**Author's Note:**

> So, anyways, here's that smut I promised :))
> 
> I'm really loving the writing of Hux's character! I'm planning on writing a multi chapter action/angst fic with him soon~


End file.
